


A Light In The Dark

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [3]
Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Coitus Interruptus, Dark Thoughts, F/M, First Love, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, holding on to love, holding onto hope, light in the dark, troubled mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn finally have a moment alone but are rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light In The Dark

As their relationship progressed it had become increasingly difficult for the young lovers to keep their hands off one another, and even more difficult to find a moment alone free from interruption. After three days spent away from his beloved, due to lessons and familial obligations, the younger prince was going out of his mind with desire. Sigyn too, it seemed. She would often find reasons to cross Loki’s path throughout the day, even excusing herself from her own lessons to do so, but they barely had a moment to share a kiss before they had to part ways, lest they be discovered.

On the morning of the fourth day Loki sat glumly in the dining hall, toying with his breakfast, too distracted to eat. His schedule was relatively free that day but Sigyn would be training with Eir and would probably retire to her own rooms after a day of potions and flesh wounds. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, sitting several spaces down from him on the opposite side of the table. He could have sworn he saw the faintest smirk as she rose from the table and exited the dining hall. Loki longed to chase after her but restrained himself as best he could, waiting a full agonising minute before following.

Loki returned to his bedchambers and had barely closed the doors when Sigyn attacked him.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Loki laughed between fevered kisses, “But doesn’t Eir detest lateness?”

“I can spare a few minutes…” Sigyn replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Loki growled, picking up a squealing Sigyn and pressing her against the nearest wall. His hands gathered up her skirts, his fingernails grazing her thighs. Sigyn moaned softly as Loki buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping gently at her flesh. Sigyn worked on the unlacing his breeches, smiling at the way Loki gasped as she took his length in her hands.

“Not so fast, love.” Loki murmured.

“No…” she replied huskily, pulling Loki closer, “Faster. I need you.”

Loki grinned devilishly as his fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, lifting Sigyn up and entering her slowly. Sigyn moaned lowly at the feeling, her legs locking around his waist, her hands gripping his shoulders as he rolled his hips against hers.

“Loki… faster…” Sigyn begged.

Loki obliged, adjusting his hold on Sigyn’s thighs as he increased his pace, his gaze fixed on Sigyn’s lips as they begged and pleaded and cried out in ecstasy.

“Loki!” Thor shouted as he barged into Loki’s bedchamber.

“LOKI!” Sigyn screamed as she clung to her lover for dear life as she climaxed, barely registering Thor’s intrusion.

“Ooohh gods!” Thor slapped a hand over his eyes and spun on his heel to leave, running straight into the door in his haste, “OW! Sorry. Ow.”

Loki hadn’t taken his eyes off Sigyn throughout the whole debacle, a drowsy smile playing on his lips.

“I’m sorry, love.” Loki whispered, “In our… _eagerness_ I quite forgot to lock the doors.”

“I forgive you…” she replied breathlessly, returning his smile, “But would you speak with him? I do not wish rumour and scandal to be the way we announce our relationship to my father.”

“Nor I.” Loki added with a cringe.

“Would you mind?” Sigyn asked playfully, gesturing at her dishevelled appearance. With a few whispered words and a wave of his hands they were both back to looking like their respectable selves. Loki took Sigyn’s flushed face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

“Can I see again you tonight?” Loki asked, his eyes pleading.

“Yes.” And with a smile Sigyn left Loki’s presence, arriving at her lesson a few minutes late, but in Sigyn’s opinion it was worth the ire of her teacher.

 

Loki pushed his happiness behind a mask of feigned anger, hoping to keep Thor off balance, as he stormed onto the training ground towards his brother, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

“His nose is broken.” Sif shouted at him from her position by Thor’s side, holding a cloth to his bloodied nose.

“Well, he did barge in like a bilgesnipe.” Loki retorted.

“And so you had to slam the door, quite literally, in his face?”

Loki smirked, _so he hadn’t told them._

“He should learn to knock.” Loki replied, delighting in Thor’s discomfort. “What was so important that it warranted personal injury, anyway?”

“We are off on a hunt, I was simply going to ask you to join us.” Thor advised, avoiding Loki’s gaze.

“I’d be delighted.”

 

The group traipsed through the outlying forest on horseback, seeking out a buck or a wild boar to take home for a feast. Thor kept his distance from Loki but eventually the group started to spread out to surround their target, leaving the brothers travelling side by side.

Thor couldn’t look more uncomfortable, Loki couldn’t look more pleased with himself.

“I appreciate you not mentioning Sigyn to the others.” Loki said eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

Thor shook his head in disbelief, “What was I supposed to say?” he replied before he cringed at the memory, “…Lady Sigyn!” Thor exclaimed, rubbing his eyes as to try and rid himself of the mental image. Loki chuckled.

“You seem surprised, brother. Well, more so than the situation calls for. You knew she held affection for me, and I for her – what did you think would be the outcome?”

“I… I didn’t think there would be an outcome.” Thor replied honestly, “I thought you would be stubborn and dismiss her as you have done many a fine lady before. Or worse still, you would toy with her affections and _then_ dismiss her, leaving her to be brought to tears by the very mention of your name.”

“That was one time…” Loki muttered.

“Well,” Thor laughed, “I am glad that it is not the case this time around. Lady Sigyn…” Thor cringed again, the very mention of Sigyn brought the memory of her gasping half-naked form to the forefront of his mind, “… She seemed so… proper…” Thor muttered.

“What can I say?” Loki replied with a smile, “I bring out the best in her.”

“I doubt that, brother. But perhaps she brings out the best in you?”

Loki rolled his eyes but had no time for a witty retort as Hogun signalled that the hunt was on.

 

Later that evening as a large boar turned on a spit Loki found himself standing off to the side, nursing a goblet of wine, staring at the flames. He restrained a grimace as he heard Volstagg begin to tell the story of the “great boar hunt” for the fifth time – and not even to a new group of listeners. Loki was annoyed the first time to hear he was barely a footnote in that story, and by the fifth retelling he was almost seething. So what if he had used his magics to confuse and frighten the beast, to keep it on the path they wanted it on, to keep it from getting too close to their horses? Because he had failed to foolishly launch himself at the boar and tackle it to the ground (knocking two of his friends off their startled horses in the process) like the mighty Thor he wasn’t worth a mention. Not by the Warriors Three, and not by Odin who had laughed proudly at his eldest sons achievement and announced a feast to enjoy the bounty of Thor’s brute strength and stupidity.

A flash of gold across the fire pit caught his eye and dragged him out of his self-pity. Loki smiled as Sigyn exited the dining hall, this time managing to wait a whole five minutes before following her to his bedchamber.

 

Loki lay awake staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep as his anger and jealously gnawed at him. Sigyn sighed and moved against him in her sleep, distracting him from his cruel thoughts. Loki wrapped himself around her, holding her close and breathing her deeply into his lungs, focusing on what he was fortunate enough to have in his life and not was missing, as he tried to push the darkness from his mind. 


End file.
